Cita a la fuerza
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: En pleno San Valentín Alix está obligada a acompañar a su hermano a un compromiso relevante, pero de repente se encuentra con quien jamás saldría: Kim.


**_Cita a la fuerza_**

 ** _Summary_**

 _En pleno San Valentín Alix está obligada a acompañar a su hermano a un compromiso relevante, pero de repente se encuentra con quien jamás saldría: Kim._

 ** _Disclaimers_**

 _Volví mis estimados lectores._

 _Más que nada, discúlpenme por ese largo hiatus, la verdad cumplía bastante con mis cursos de verano de la Universidad del que finalmente aprobé mis clases propuestas por esa temporada._

 _Y en esta ocasión, estamos en Febrero: mes del amor y la amistad así que les presento un One Shot de Miraculous Ladybug poco usual, ¿Por qué? Es uno de humor y una pizca de amor cuyos protagonistas son Kim y Alix. Así que no verán peleas, akumas, ni mucho menos a Ladybug y Chat Noir (Lo siento), ese fanfic llega a romper la rutina habitual y aseguro que se van a divertir bastante leyendo._

 _Además, por una razón meramente profesional y personal este fanfic va dedicado a **Alejandra Darcy** (autora de **La Selección** , les recomiendo este fanfic). Si lees esto, te pido una disculpa y espero que te haya gustado la historia._

 _Ojalá les gusten y…_

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug_** _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ ** _Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._**

 ** _..._**

En las vísperas de San Valentín luego del último timbrazo que indicaba la hora del recreo en el instituto, se volvió costumbre de que cada clase se dividiese en sexos diferentes para tratar asuntos sobre el corazón que abarcan desde regalos, citas hasta compartir diversos consejos sobre cómo pasar un fenomenal 14 de febrero.

En un extremo del patio se encontraban las chicas encabezadas por Marinette y junto a Alya, Chloe, Mylene, Sabrina, Juleka, Rose y Alix reunidas en una banca mientras que por las escaleras se hallaban los varones: Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, Iván, Max y Kim conversando entre risas y golpes suaves.

—Muy bien chicas… ¿Qué harán ustedes mañana? —empezó a preguntar Alya al resto.

—Yo iré con Iván a ver una obra romántica esa misma noche—decía Mylene con tono soñador.

—Max me invitó a un paseo a los campos elíseos por la tarde—continuó Sabrina.

—Juleka y yo iremos a un karaoke a pasarla genial—dijo una alegre Rose.

—Adrien me dijo que él y Nino preparan una sorpresa especial para conmemorar nuestro año como pareja—comento la peliazul a su mejor amiga.

—Me parece súper genial, pero faltaron dos personas que no dieron detalles de su día—la morena señalaba con su vista a Chloe y Alix que se mostraban algo indiferentes con el tema.

—Bueno…yo…—la rubia trataba de buscar un mejor pretexto—Yo soy muy discreta así que la pasaré muy acompañada.

—¿Y de quien se trata? —preguntó Marinette.

—¡Sí, dinos de quien es!—la animaba la pelirroja de lentes para que su mejor amiga descifre quien es su príncipe azul, haciéndola ruborizar inmediatamente.

—Bueno…esteee…¡Alix!, No nos contaste que harás mañana ¿No?—Chloe cambió de tema inmediatamente para preguntarle a la chica de menor estatura.

—No pienso pasar San Valentín. Va a ser cómo un día normal para mí—respondió con tono frío la chica de cabello rosa haciendo sorprender a casi todas las féminas que la rodeaban.

—¿Y eso porque? —pregunto la chica de rastas multicolor.

—No lo sé, nunca tengo pareja así que me da igual ese día.

—¿Y qué me dices de Kim?—esta vez habló la hija del alcalde señalando al chico que estaba lejos de donde estaban.

—Sí, siempre están peleando a cualquier hora—prosiguió Juleka.

—De tanto odio, puede florecer el amor. ¿No te parece romántico?—exclamo Rose con un suspiro soñador haciendo incomodar un poco a Alix por tanta cursilería.

—¡Suficiente! Ni loca saldría yo con un tipo pedante como Kim aunque fuera el último hombre en todo París—rechazó tajante la joven.

—No lo tomes tan mal Alix—esta vez fue Marinette que trata de calmarla—Es tan solo una teoría popular que en entre los enemigos más irreconciliables, llega pronto a enamorarse. Se ve bastante en televisión o en novelas, ¿No es así?

Tras el sermón de la peliazul, las chicas asintieron tras aquella mirada retadora que les lanzaba

—¿Qué más da? Mejor me voy a casa...—finalizó Alix después de ponerse su casco y patines e ir tomando camino.

—¿Crees que está bien después de todo? —pregunto Alya al verla alejarse.

—Pues yo creo que si—respondió Marinette.

Acto seguido, las chicas dieron continuación a la charla para ir tomando rumbos separados para el gran día.

Mientras que por el otro extremo de la cancha, se da la charla masculina de Adrien y compañía.

—¿Saben? Nino y yo reservamos una mesa en el Grand Hotel para invitar a Marinette y Alya a una cena muy romántica—empezó a hablar el modelo.

—Ojala le gusten las chicas viejo, después de todo es nuestro primer aniversario como pareja—continuó el moreno—Y ustedes chicos ¿Que harán mañana en San Valentín?

—Iré con Mylene a ver una obra de teatro—dijo el grandulón de la clase.

—Yo iré a pasear con Sabrina y las probabilidades de cita exitosa son superiores al 100%—dijo Max.

—¿Y tú qué harás Nathaniel? —preguntó Adrien.

—Yo haré unos asuntos relevantes mañana—respondió el pelirrojo sin dar mayores detalles.

—Solo faltas tú Kim, ¿Tienes cita mañana? —cuestionó el DJ al único miembro silente.

—Yo no haré nada ese día, sólo iré con mis padres hoy a buscar a una prima que llega a París en media hora.

—No vayas a malinterpretar Kim, sólo pensábamos que ibas a salir con Alix o algo así—dijo Nathaniel al vietnamita señalando a la mencionada que estaba sentada con las chicas.

—¡Ni aunque fuese loco saldría yo con esa pequeñaja!—respondió casi gritando el chico.

—No lo tomes tan mal Kim, las estadísticas indican que 3 de cada 5 parejas no se habían llevado tan bien desde el principio, pero tu caso con Alix es muy especial—dijo el moreno aficionado a las matemáticas.

—Sí, siempre empiezan discutiendo sin motivo y terminan en una carrera a muerte, típico ¿No? —prosiguió Iván con una sonrisa al recordar la última vez en la que ganó la peli rosa de una forma humillante.

—No sé de qué rayos hablan, pero jamás saldría con Alix, ni aunque fuera la última chica en la tierra, así que me retiro—finalizo el chico para ir en camino al Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, pues en breve estaría llegando su familiar a tierras galas.

El castaño iba corriendo tan rápido como puede para tomar el metro que lo llevase al lugar hasta que de pronto choca con Alix que venía patinando rápido hacia su casa.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas renacuajo!—le gritaba Kim después de levantarse del suelo y llegar a la terminal.

—¡Mejor cómprate unos lentes, ciego!—replicó Alix a lo lejos para llegar finalmente a su casa. Abrió la puerta y acto seguido se recostó en el sofá, hoy tuvo un día muy estresante en cuanto al extenso laboratorio de Física con Mendeleiev, la tradicional charla ególatra de Chloé y las bromas pesadas de Kim.

—¿Dónde está?... —susurraba su hermano mayor mientras buscaba entre los estantes de sus libros—Alix, ¿No has visto mis apuntes de antropología?

—No lo sé Jalil, no me interesa bastante esas cosas—dijo la chica con indiferencia mientras iniciaba sesión para reanudar un juego en línea por su celular.

—Es muy importante Alix, de ello depende mi futuro como profesional y…—de pronto halló una serie de cuadernos negros plasmados con su nombre en el que se hallaba toda información vinculada a esta ciencia social.

—Lo has encontrado, ¡Que suerte! —exclamó sin dejar de despegar su vista sobre la pantalla.

—Sí, sólo que tienes que acompañarme mañana—continuó Jalil—Mañana vendrá una estudiante de Oxford para estudiar en París un tiempo y quisiera compartirle algunas ideas para un proyecto del cual seré su tutor.

—¿Por qué te acompañaría?

—Es muy importante que vayas Alix, es momento que pronto escojas una vocación profesional y ojalá la antropología te llegue a convencer, además de que papá me pidió como condición—respondió el mayor mientras revisaba en su laptop información adicional.

—O a lo mejor tienes demasiada timidez hacia las mujeres—comentó la pelirrosa.

No hubo respuesta de su hermano ya que le daba mucha pena ese comentario, aun así seguía apegado con sus ensayos guardados en el ordenador.

—Mañana nos vemos en el Grand Hotel, tienes que venir con vestido casual esta vez—finalizó Jalil con voz firme, pero Alix le daba igual esa cena, sólo quería que terminase lo más pronto posible luego de haber cumplido su misión en el juego.

 ** _14 de Febrero_**

La jornada escolar había concluido y Alix llegó a su habitación tan rápido como pudo. Llegó a ponerse un vestido color rosa pastel que combinaba con su cabello, además de unos tacones color azul marino; era uno de los pocos vestidos que sacaban de la chica de su acostumbrado estilo marimacho.

Esperó a Jalil que ya había terminado de acomodar su corbata en su traje de etiqueta para tomar un taxi e ir rumbo al Grand Hotel dónde se vería con la recién llegada de Oxford a la hora acordada que era a las 4 de la tarde.

Previamente su padre ya había reservado una de las mesas más vistosas del lugar, por lo que se había ahorrado un tiempo valioso.

—Bienvenidos al Grand Hotel, ¿Sus nombres?—preguntó el encargado de la entrada.

—Jalil y Alix Kubdel.

—¿Kubdel?, Mesa número 8 a la derecha de la ventana—señalaba el garzón el lugar asignado.

Los hermanos se dirigían hacia la mesa cuando de pronto Alix notó algo raro en el establecimiento: Juraba ver a Kim en el interior, pero estaba acompañado por una chica de cabello oscuro recogido en un listón y lentes que podía ser una familiar por sus rasgos además de tener una edad promedio a la de Jalil.

—¡Aquí está! —decía el chico al saludarla con la mano indicando que ya estaban presentes.

—Mucho gusto, soy Le Chien Linh (1), estudiante de antropología de Oxford—expresó en perfecto francés la joven vietnamita aunque con un marcado acento británico.

—Igualmente, Jalil Kubdel para servirle—respondió al saludo, dándole un beso en la mejilla de Linh—Te presento a Alix, es mi hermana menor.

Alix se sintió petrificada ante ese momento; ni en sus peores sueños quería estar en una especie de cita doble con alguien que le hace la vida de cuadritos como Kim. Jalil golpeó suavemente con el codo para que ella reaccionara.

—Mucho gusto y bienvenida a Francia—respondió la pelirrosa.

—Él es mi primo Kim, me acompañó horas atrás para conocer más de cerca sobre Francia—explicaba la pelinegra.

—Mucho gusto—empezó a saludar a los hermanos, pero al pasar a Alix la observó con una mirada matadora indicando que es hora de una carrera.

—¿De seguro estudian en el mismo instituto, no es así? —preguntó Linh.

—Desde luego, siempre nos hablamos de vez en cuando, ¿Verdad Alix? —el castaño hacía la mueca a la susodicha indicando que era momento de dar una tregua temporal con tal de quedar bien con sus respectivos parientes.

—¡Ah! Sí, compartimos de vez en cuando cualquier deporte cada tiempo libre de clases—justificaba la menor a los presentes, aunque daba nauseas compartir la mesa con su peor enemigo.

—Muy bien, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y pedimos la orden? —exclamó Jalil para ofrecer la silla a la pelinegra que la observaba con sus penetrantes ojos celestes, logrando sonrojarse por un breve tiempo al ver cuanta belleza escondida en su rostro.

En cambio, Alix y Kim empezaron a sentarse lo más lejos posible y a la par de sus respectivos acompañantes.

—Espera Kim, ¿Dónde está tu caballerosidad? —lo amonestaba Linh.

—Este…yo…

—Vamos Kim, ofrécele la silla a Alix—ordenó el mayor al deportista, haciendo que ambos volvieran a levantarse de mala gana y actuar con la cátedra de etiqueta brindada por sus familiares.

En ese preciso instante, un grupo conocido en Paris empezaba a dar presencia en el restaurante del hotel: Adrien, Marinette, Alya y Nino llegaron a ocupar la mesa número 7 que había reservado horas atrás.

—Eso es tan lindo de tu parte gatito—exclamaba la peliazul mientras lo estampaba con besos el rostro de su novio.

—No es mucha molestia mariquita, eso es gracias a papá—respondió con malicia el rubio con una sonrisa similar a la de cierto héroe gatuno, logrando silenciar a Alya y Nino.

—¿Desde cuándo se tratan con esos apodos? —decía la bloguera aún sin entender.

—Bueno…este…Es una especie de…—Marinette trataba de buscar el mejor pretexto para salvarse de ese enredo.

—¡Apuesta!, Yo perdí una apuesta con Mari, por lo que le empecé a decir sus apodos favoritos, ¿Si? —la interrumpió Adrien, logrando por ahora guardar sus identidades de superhéroes frente a sus mejores amigos, pero sobretodo con Alya que es capaz de correr el rumor como la pólvora.

—Ya entiendo viejo—dijo un conforme Nino—¡Vamos a comer!, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—¡Nino!—Fue regañado por su novia.

—Lo siento.

—Gracias por salvar el pellejo a Ladybug y Chat Noir, amor—susurraba la peliazul en el oído de su novio.

—Siempre estoy alerta frente a peligros por tan menores que sea—respondió el rubio, para después percatar en el interior de su saco a Plagg y Tikki que dormían placidos.

—Por ahora están muy bien—informó Adrien sobre sus revoltosos kwamis para tomar su lugar.

Volviendo a la mesa 8, los cuatro pidieron el plato del día: Filete Mignon con salsa de hongos, mientras que los mayores conversaban animadamente sobre sus proyectos como estudiantes, compartían sus investigaciones y sobretodo el proyecto de Jalil del que Linh fue invitada a formar parte.

—¿De qué se trata el proyecto, Jalil?—Preguntó la chica de origen vietnamita.

—Es sobre una investigación amplia acerca del antiguo Egipto, es la colección más amplia hasta el momento por parte del Louvre. No sé si estás interesada en formar parte de ello.

—¡Desde luego! —exclamó sonriente—Siempre quise saber sobre la civilización egipcia desde la secundaria.

—¿En serio?, Te enseño unas fotos sobre algunos papiros guardados en el museo—dijo Jalil para mostrarle en su ordenador las imágenes guardadas y descifrar su significado respectivo.

Mientras tanto, Kim y Alix se sentían bastante aburridos en ese preciso instante. El primero jugaba con una media docena de mondadientes una especie de reto visto en una revista, mientras que la segunda desahogaba su frustración comiendo unos trozos de baguettes al observar como ambos aspirantes de antropología se llevaban de lo mejor.

Y al instante, entraron al lugar Adrien, Marinette y sus respectivos mejores amigos a cenar a pocos metros de donde estaban. Razón por la que Kim trató de esconderse por debajo de la mesa con tal de que los varones no lo vean "salir" con la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó extrañada Linh.

—Sólo…buscaba un cubierto que se me cayó…—justificaba el chico.

—Pero si están todos completos.

—Ya…además tenía que amarrar las agujetas de mi zapato.

—¿Pero si tus zapatos no llevaban agujetas? —interrogó su prima, haciendo que no se le ocurra un buen pretexto con tal de no llevarse la peor parte.

—No era nada de importancia—finalizó el chico para reincorporarse a la mesa, pero fue la sorpresa de que la mesa donde se asentaba el cuarteto, estaba separada por un biombo y más si es a espaldas de Adrien y Nino.

Pasaron apenas cinco minutos y Chloe había entrado en escena en el corredor que unía al restaurante y la recepción del hotel de su padre para hablar con su celular.

—Hola, te venía a comunicar que ya tengo los boletos para ver a Magma(2) esta noche. Te llego a ver en diez minutos—susurraba la rubia en el micrófono sin borrar su sonrisa—Yo también. Nos vemos…

—Creo que voy a ir al baño, con permiso—se excusó Alix para ausentarse un rato evitando que la hija del alcalde viera aquella escena y tomase una foto para compartir a casi todo Paris su momento de vergüenza.

—No te tardes mucho, ya vendrá el postre—le informó Jalil a lo lejos.

Y en ese momento, la pelirosa entra al tocador para lavar sus manos y revisar su rostro en el espejo mientras entraba Alya.

—¡Alix!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en el Grand Hotel? —exclamaba la morena con su tono característico.

—Yo estoy acompañando a mi hermano…sobre un asunto familiar…académico…¡Sí! Asunto familiar académico. Es todo—respondió con cierta limitación.

—Ya…pensaba que estabas bien acompañada ese día.

—¡Claro que no!, sólo estaré un breve tiempo y nos vamos luego. ¡Nos vemos Alya!—finalizó Alix con un poco de nervios para después salir del lugar. No quería dar mayores explicaciones a una bloguera con un doctorado en chismes como Alya.

Una vez incorporada en la mesa, todavía seguía la charla casi melódica entre su hermano y la pelinegra mientras Kim navegaba por su celular con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya volvemos muchachos, iremos a pedir el postre y pagar la cuenta—dijo el joven a los dos muchachos que permanecían allí sin observarse mutuamente por unos segundos.

—Oye...Parece que mi hermano está interesado en Linh, ¿No?—empezó Alix a romper el hielo.

—Parece que sí, los veo a ambos muy entretenidos—respondió Kim al observar a ambos desde la barra—No quiero imaginarme como serían sus selfies juntos.

—Yo igual y por cierto parece que están con el primero de taaaaantos—dijo la pelirrosa al señalar como la mayor sacaba sus autofotos con el que pareciera era su nueva conquista.

—Pero ya tienes una nueva cuñada, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me da igual, ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo—se dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo—Tengo una numerosa familia con una docena de primos, somos casi un cuarto de la población de un pueblo rural en Vietnam.

—¿En serio?

—Sí…a veces tengo unos quince minutos de atención por cada tío de la familia.

—Yo igualmente con mi papá, sus asignaciones en el Louvre le quitan el sueño y hablo poco con él después de clases.

—Comprendo…—dijo el joven de copete—¿Pero no tienes un mínimo interés por ser antropóloga?

—¡Claro que no!, Ya tengo escogida mi vocación de deportista. Ojalá me destaque pronto en el próximo campamento del Paris-Saint Germain para tener el mismo nivel que Cavani o Thiago.

—¿PSG? —exclamó Kim—¡Es mi equipo favorito!

—¿En serio?, Si sabes bastante de futbol, dime si puedo llegar a ser la mejor futbolista de Francia.

—No lo creo Alix, aún sigues siendo una renacuaja.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Alix con su mirada matadora—¿Cuánto apostamos si te gano una carrera rodeando todo el Parc des Princes(3)?

—¡Dalo por hecho!—finalizó Kim golpeando la mesa de un palmazo observándola como si fuese una presa.

—¡Chicos! Tenemos una buena noticia—esta vez habló Linh queriendo anunciar algo importante.

—Vamos a trabajar juntos en el proyecto del Lourve—exclamaba el de lentes a los presentes.

—¡Bravo!—dijeron al unísono con un sarcasmo oculto.

—¡Entonces celebremos el trato con este delicioso pastel de chocolate!—habló la pelinegra para poner el postre en la mesa para partir en partes iguales, cuando de pronto Max y Sabrina pasaban por las afueras del hotel.

—¿Qué haces Kim? —exclamó extrañada Alix al ver la actitud del chico.

—Buscaba un cubierto que se me cayó—se justificó con tal de que su mejor amigo lo viera en una especie de cita. Alix le restó importancia a la excusa.

—Muy bien…Hablemos del trato…—preguntó Linh—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en el trabajo y cuánto ganaré?

—Es de lunes a viernes y la paga semanal es de aproximadamente 100 Euros.

—¿100 Euros?, ¿Acaso menosprecian mi trabajo por ser sólo una mujer? —le reclamaba la pelinegra con el dedo índice—Ya decía mi mamá. Todos los hombres son iguales en cuanto a su forma de pensar, jamás toman en cuenta el esfuerzo femenino en cuanto a ciencias y artes…

Todo ese discurso feminista de la oriental, provocó que casi todos los presentes (Incluyendo Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Max y Sarbina) observasen en primera fila. Alix y Kim sentían que la tierra los iba a tragar por el momento bochornoso que pasaban sus familiares.

—¿Sabes que? ¡Rechazo trabajar contigo! ¡Con permiso! —finalizó Linh, no sin antes pegarle un pedazo de pastel en el rostro del antropólogo para subir a su habitación.

—¡Esperen todos! —empezó a decir Kim frente a la multitud, incluyendo su prima que detuvo su caminar—Ya que está casi la mitad de los presentes a observar de cerca lo que pasa, quiero decir algo muy importante a todos ustedes. He sido para algunos una persona algo terca, inmadura y a veces molesta, sobre todo con una chica que la verdad merece algo más. Me refiero a Alix Kubdel. Debo confesar que eres muy genial y agradable, sobretodo reconozco tu habilidad de patinar por cada carrera que te reto. También debo decir que fue bastante entretenido hablar contigo hace poco, por lo tanto tengo que demostrar algo más si sigues desconfiando en mí y mi familia…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kim se acercó hacia la pelirrosa para tomar su mano provocando que ella tuviera un breve rubor en sus mejillas y más adelante la empuja suavemente hacia él y la besa a quemarropa.

Todos los presentes reaccionaron con alegría, las mujeres más sensibles intentaban ocultar sus lágrimas y los compañeros de clases en vez de burlarse o algo por el estilo aplaudieron aquella escena sacada de una película, incluyendo Chloe y Alya que lo grababan con sus celulares, sin la macabra intención de compartirla a las redes.

Mientras tanto, Linh se acercaba a donde se hallaba Jalil para limpiar su rostro.

—Yo…me disculpo por haberte tratado así antes…—dijo la chica con una vergüenza reflejada.

—No te preocupes…yo te debo una disculpa. Pensándolo bien, puedo compartir el trabajo y tu pago semanal es de 300 Euros. ¿Qué dices?

La pelinegra pensó rápido para asentir inmediatamente.

—Acepto el trabajo, siempre y cuando te pida una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó extrañado Jalil.

—Que volvamos a repetir ese tipo de salidas. Parece que tu hermana y mi primo se llevan muy bien después de todo.

—Lo mismo digo—contestó alegre al observar aquella escena—Y bueno…

El mayor no pudo continuar ya que Linh estampó un fugaz beso en sus labios, no sin antes dejarle un papel del que tenía escrito su número de celular.

—No olvides llamarme en la noche. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió la joven guiñándole el ojo de forma sugestiva.

Todavía seguía petrificado, pero su ser interior estallaba de alegría al tener finalmente una compañera de trabajo y quizá sentimental.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Todos los estudiantes comentaban sobre aquel beso apasionado entre Kim y Alix ya que previamente eran conocidos como enemigos irreconciliables y hasta hoy se ha establecido como la pareja del momento, muy por encima a la conformada por Marinette y Adrien.

Mientras esperaban a la señorita Bustier, los chicos y las chicas se abalanzaron a los ya mencionados para las respectivas preguntas, bromas y entre otras interminables torturas.

—¿Dime si Kim besa tan bien?—interrogaba Alya.

—¿Ya son novios? —siguió Rose.

—¿Saldrán nuevamente?—esta vez fue Juleka.

—¿No has sentido lástima por él?—preguntó Sabrina.

—¿Cuánto falta para que se casen? —dijo Mylene.

—¡Puedo diseñarte tu vestido de bodas si quieres Alix!, ¿Qué dices?—Marinette ofrecía sus servicios de diseñadora de modas.

—Igualmente sería tu madrina de bodas—continuó Chloe.

Mientras que para el lado de los hombres.

—¡Viejo! Eso no me lo esperaba—exclamó Nino—Muchas felicidades.

—Finalmente tú y Alix coincidieron en sus sentimientos—prosiguió Adrien.

—Y las probabilidades matemáticas de que sean pareja acertaron finalmente Kim—dijo Max.

—Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Kim, mucha suerte con ella—continuó Iván.

—Invítanos pronto a tu futuro casamiento—finalizó Nathaniel.

—¡YA BASTA! —gritaron ambos al unísono. Y en ese momento, Alix sube enfadada hacia el sector donde se hallaba Kim para recordarle algo importante.

—Escuchame muy bien Lê Chiến Kim: ¿Cómo diablos tuviste el atrevimiento de besarme ayer en el Grand Hotel? ¡Tú eres un grosero, asqueroso y sobretodo molesto tipo que conocí! ¡Prefiero besar el suelo que a ti! —le advirtió la pelirrosa al chico logrando que un incómodo silencio reinase en el salón. Luego ella se sentó en su lugar, logrando que ella consiguiese el consuelo femenino y él la solidaridad y camaradería de los chicos.

—Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte Alix—dijo la bloguera.

—Todos los hombres son iguales—continuó la rubia de cabello corto.

—Mejor estar sola que mal acompañada—prosiguió la chica gótica.

—Te podemos ayudar a superar eso—esta vez fue la pelirroja de lentes.

—Que bien que lo hayas mandado a volar—dijo la de rastas multicolores.

—Por favor ve mejor hacia el futuro ¿sí? —la animó la diseñadora.

—De todas formas Kim no es un buen chico después de todo—dinalizó con altanería la hija del alcalde.

—Muchas gracias chicas…—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento bastante viejo…—le dijo el DJ.

—Eso será duro de tu parte—continuó el rubio.

—A veces 1 de cada 10 chicas tienen un mal humor—siguió el matemático.

—Es mejor estar soltero Kim—dijo el grandulón.

—Nosotros estamos siempre a tu disposición—finalizó el dibujante.

Él respondió con un puño de manos por cada uno.

Luego, en el celular de Alya sonó indicando la llegada de la versión digital de Closer (4) con las noticias frescas de lo que ocurre en la sociedad parisina. Ella revisaba sigilosamente el contenido cuando vio algo inesperado:

La escapada romántica de Chloé Bourgeois y su cita misteriosa en el concierto de Magma

—Miren chicas, ¿Esa no es Chloe y Nathaniel? —señalaba la morena numerosas fotos tomadas de la rubia y el pelirrojo tomados de la mano y con una melosa actitud durante el recital.

—Tienes mucho que contarnos Chloe, ¿Cómo querías ocultarnos de que ya tenías novio? —la interrogaba su mejor amiga.

—Sí, ¿Desde cuándo tú y Nathaniel empezaron a salir? —continuó Marinette a la defensiva.

—¡Miren chicos lo que me envió Alya!—Nino enseñaba la tanda de fotos tomadas por los paparazzi del concierto de anoche.

—¡Me alegro mucho de que tú le des felicidad a Chloe, Nath!—lo felicitó Adrien.

—La verdad hacen una buena pareja—continuó Iván, provocando que a ambos chicos se sonrojaran como un tomate.

Más adelante, un mensaje llegó al celular de Kim:

 _Lamento mucho haberte gritado :(_

 _Nos vemos afuera mientras pase el cotorreo._

El chico lo recibió y ambos jóvenes abandonaron silenciosamente el salón para empezar una nueva etapa en su relación, mientras Chloe y Nathaniel logren aclarar a todos un sinfín de preguntas.

 ** _FIN_**

 _Notas del autor_

 _(1) Linh, significa en vietnamita espíritu amable._

 _(2) Magma es una banda francesa de rock, su logo está estampado en la camisa de Nathaniel._

 _(3) Parc des Princes, o el Parque de los Príncipes es el estadio-sede del PSG._

 _(4) Closer es una revista francesa de chismes y farándula._

 _Y esperando que les guste el obsequio (retrasado) de San Valentín, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y como siempre muchas gracias por su atención._

 _¡Aur voir!_


End file.
